the_shadow_of_godfandomcom-20200214-history
History
The Occien Age (OA) In the ancient past, before the ages were recorded on paper, there were eight clan-kingdoms in the west. They were Occien, Meren, Mallan, Lenorë, Arthad, Auris, Elline, and Vamar. The Kingdom of Occien is the most powerful of these, founded by the god of the Western Wind. In the east, the Cëran Kingdom rules in the east. This was an age of legends and the divine ancestors allegedly walked among men. Great wars occurred in this era, most of which have been exaggerated over time. The Great War of the Seas was fought between the Vamar and the Meren. The Vamar used storms, thunder and lightening, while the Meren used winds and waves. The outcomes is unknown and modern Varagë and Mërën claim victory. The War of the West was a conflict where a coalition of Occien, Mallan, and Elline fought Lenorë, Arthad, and Auris. This war consumed half a millennia before the Peace of the Gods a place known only as the Holy Mountain. The Tarëan Age (TA) 1 TA - The Tarë are exiled from Cëran and flee west under their monarch, Vaman. Vaman is of the second generation of gods and becomes the longest lived leader in history. c. 100 TA - Occien dominates the western peninsulas to the point where the western continent is casually referred to as Occien, and later Ossien. c. 500 TA - The Tarë migrate into the west and founded Vamatar, Aulatar, Samatar, and many other small city states. They bring with them a strict caste system. 530 TA - The Tarë conquer the state of Pallas, naming it Pallatar and building a great palace atop a mighty plateau. 556 TA - Occien goes to war with Vamatar, attempting to stem the tide of Tarë assimilation. Their King, Averen of Westernesse, marches east. 560 TA - Occien’s armies are crushed by the phalanxes of Vaman and Occien begins a long process of decline. 700 TA - The founding of the Amanatar. c. 750 - War is made by ancient Ossien. 823 TA - The Mërën fleets are first mentioned as nomadic fleets by a Tarëan source, Ar Saumatara. c. 1000 TA - Tarë is the lingua franca of the eight western kingdoms and the caste system has been adopted by all the kingdoms. ' The Palatine Age (PA)' 1 PA - The Council of the Palatine is founded by the Tarë Palatine based upon the model of the Council of Pallas. Acting as the arbiters of the southern city-states, the Palatine Council were a constitutional republic. 7 PA - The War of the Five Cities breaks out as Palatines from five cities are expelled or executed as traitors. The Council of the Palatines gathers a massive coalition army and besiege the cities. 10 PA - The Pallatar win the Battle of Alahan, crushing the Five Cities. Within the year, four of the cities return to the Council. 11 PA - The fifth, the city of Jan, is leveled to the soil. 23 PA - The death of Ecclesiarch Vaharayon I and the beginning of the second Aman Schism. 1200 PA - The Laurë arrive from the north as Reliné confederates under A. ' The Reyan Age (RA)' 1 RA - The Reliné conquer the city of Pallas and their Reya (King) named Arhan takes the throne. He declares himself Répalatine and Rereyan. c. 50 RA - The fall of the last native successors of Occien, conquered by the Laurë under Aleran. The remains of the Occien are absorbed into the Laurë. c. 500 RA - The Reliné are driven from the Palatinate across the river and found an Empire in Exile.' ' The Valénean Age (VA) 1 VA - The birth of Valén in the city of Arraz. He is the second son of Deya Varas an’Arraz, during the reign of Aulas the Apostate. 4 VA - The exiles of Varas from the court., 47 VA - Rereyan Valén, Repalatine of the West, dies of severe stress and acute depression. He leaves behind the Will of Valén, the most controversial document of the age.' ' The Laurëan Age (LA) 1 LA- The death of Valén and the beginning of the Great Interregnum. The six executors, the children of the Emperor, all temporarily rule together. They are supposedly a unified front. Instead the six executors (Aleran, Relen, Padan, Metheon, Valére, and Retheon) fought among themselves over the inheritance of the Empire. Particularly the titles of Rereyan and Repalatine. 5 LA - The Great Interregnum ends with the Ruling of the Six. The empire is split into six parts, consisting of the original partitions of the six most powerful clans that the Saint Emperor conquered or inherited: Aleran received Laurë, Relen received Lenorë, Padan received Reliné, Arthad, Retheon received Mallanë, and Valére the Palatinate. All ascend to their thrones that year. 51 LA - The First Princes War erupts as Valére’s scions claimed suzerainty the entirety of old Laurë. The Laurë